In information technology, the process of backing up computer data refers to copying data from a first repository to a second repository for a variety of purposes. One purpose for backing up data is to enable data recovery from the second repository in the event of data loss in the first repository. Data loss can occur via data deletion, data corruption, or the destruction of data bearing computer readable storage media as a result natural and/or man-made disasters. Another purpose for backing up data is to recover previous versions of files, computer programs, operating systems, and the like. In general, the second repository (i.e., a backup system) can include one or more types of computer readable storage media on which backups are stored. For example, magnetic tape, hard disk(s), optical storage device(s), solid-state storage media can be used alone or in any combination as part of a backup system. Additionally, the second repository can be an on-line repository, a near-line repository, or an off-line repository based on various redundancy, security, and/or accessibility requirements.